


Almost Identical

by TheGFunk



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - 18 months on, adoption fails, Holly returns to Toronto to find Gail has a new woman, she is almost identical to Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Identical

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after I was sent a prompt on tumblr and decided to also post it here. This didn't go as planned.

Holly was back in Toronto, the city hadn’t changed much in the 18 months that she had been in San Francisco. Holly had missed it, she had missed everything about it. She had missed her house, her lab, her favourite places to run, she missed The Black Penny, but most of all she had missed Gail. 

They hadn’t spoken since Holly had left for San Francisco. Holly had spoken to Traci several times and each time she had itched to ask how Gail was, but she hadn’t and Traci had casually mentioned that the adoption hadn’t gone through and that was the only conversation they had about Gail.

Holly wasn’t even sure why she was there, sitting in a dark corner of The Penny, nursing a beer. Maybe she hoped that Gail would show up and she would at least get to see her even if she didn’t talk to her but at the same time she was hoping that Gail wouldn’t show up at all. Holly sighed, it wasn’t like anyone knew that she was back, apart from the people at the morgue and she knew how they liked to talk, even though she wasn’t due to start back at the morgue for another month, she knew eventually word would get around that she was back.

Holly had watched from her dark corner as Traci walked in with Steve, followed by Chloe, Dov, Chris, Andy, Nick and Oliver and settled at an empty table near by, close enough for her to hear their conversation but not close enough for them to know that Holly was there, which she was actually grateful for. 

Holly was on her third beer when Gail showed up, Holly’s heart clenched when she saw her. Gail had kept her hair short, it was messy like she had been running her hands through it. Holly frowned when the woman that Gail had walked in with, placed her hand on Gail’s lower back as they waited at the bar for their drinks.

Jealously bubbled up in Holly’s stomach as The Bitch, thats what Holly had decided to call her, leaned closer to Gail and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and than kiss her.

Holly glared at them as they moved from the bar to join the others and gasped in surprise when she finally got a good look at the woman. She looked almost identical to her. 

Holly gripped her beer bottle tighter as she watched Gail, she glared at the woman, whose name she found out from the conversation was, Lily Avery, apparently she was a doctor.

"Don’t you think it’s weird that you look almost identical to Gail’s ex?" Steve asked, he’d been wanting to ask ever since Gail first introduced them to Lily. Holly also wanted to know the answer.

"No, not at all. That was actually the first thing Gail said to me. That I looked almost identical to her ex. I don’t think it’s weird, it just means I’m Gail’s type" Lily answered smiling at Gail.

Holly stared at Gail, watching her reaction and almost stopped breathing when Gail looked her way, momentarily forgetting it was dark in her little corner as blue eyes searched the darkness but found nothing.

Holly didn’t want to watch anymore, she couldn’t, that woman kept putting her hands all over Gail and Holly couldn’t stand it. Holly stood and made her way to the door without being seen or so she thought anyway.

Holly sighed as she stopped at the door to The Penny and turned back to get one last look at Gail. Gail was looking at her, recognition and surprise on her face as she stared back at Holly. Holly smiled, gave her a small wave and left.

Holly was determined that she was going to get her back, if Gail was dating a woman that looked almost identical to her than there was chance, a very good chance that Gail was still in love with her.


End file.
